


Runaways

by 1AlyssaEime1



Category: finn wolfhard - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Finn Wolfhard interests/traits have been slightly altered, Finn and Alyssa are brother and sister, Gen, originally written as a movie ???, set in 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AlyssaEime1/pseuds/1AlyssaEime1
Summary: After Erica Wolfhard passes away in a car accident, her two teenage children, Finn and Alyssa Wolfhard leave home and go on a road trip to escape their troubles. They reminisce on the good, bad and the awkward times. This story has love, awkward moments and action. But every story has a twist!





	1. Chapter 1

Finn, 15, is riding on his skateboard, zooming through the fictional town of Townsville, New Jersey. Past the two schools, Townsville Middle and Townsville High. Past the small shops and past the mall. He then goes back down his street, Marilyn Drive, and ends his trip and walks inside his house, number 5011. 

“I’m home!” Finn calls. His mother, Erica, turns around and she is standing in the kitchen, talking to Alyssa, Finn’s sister who is 18 and just about to graduate at Townsville High.  
“Hey, sweetie, how was your trip?” Mom says.  
“Pretty good.” Finn replies. Alyssa turns around in her swivel chair and looks at Finn.  
“Ugh, it’s you again!” Hey, Shithead.” She says. Shithead is Alyssa’s nickname for him. Their dad, Jim, sits on the couch watching TV. He turns around, still holding the remote.  
“Hey, son.” He says.  
“Hey, Dad.” Finn waves but Jim had turned back around towards the TV.  
“Alright, Beautiful Lady, I gotta do some more decorating.” Alyssa says. She slaps her hands down on the kitchen counter, gets up from her seat and Mom on the cheek.  
“Ok, darling, have fun.” Erica replies. Alyssa smiles and goes upstairs to her room.  
“Well, I gotta go and relax.” Finn says, stretching his arms, skateboard in hand. Mom is now chopping carrots with a knife on a chopping board.  
“You have homework to do, mister.” She says.  
“How come Alyssa doesn’t have to do homework?” Finn sulks.  
“Because she finished all of her exams and she’s about to graduate in three weeks. She’s 18 and doing things to be successful meanwhile, you’re 15 and still in middle school. You should’ve started high school at the beginning of this year. You got held back, remember? Now go do your homework, please.” Erica says. Finn drags himself and his skateboard upstairs. He passes Alyssa’s bedroom and the door is open halfway.

She’s standing in the middle of the room with a black iPad in her hands. She scrolls left on the screen and taps it. Finn knocks on the door.  
“Come in.” She says. He walks into Alyssa’s room.  
“What are you doing?” He asks.  
“I’m trying to see what colour I want to paint my wall.” She replies.  
“Why are you using your iPad?” He asks. Alyssa shows him the screen. Alyssa had taken a photo of the wall behind her bed and is now choosing between different paint colours.  
“One day, I want to be an Interior Designer and I found this app called Paint My House and I took a photo of my wall and now I’m choosing colours that I want for it. There’s over 200 colours to choose from. I love it.” She says, smiling and looking at her screen.  
“Oh, ok.” Finn says, nodding his head.  
“Now out of my room, Shithead!” Alyssa says, laughing and pointing towards the door. Alyssa continues to tap on the iPad screen and choose colours for her wall. 

Finn walks down the hallway a few steps and goes inside of his own bedroom and shuts the door. He puts his skateboard down by the door and flops onto his bed. He sits up and gets out his textbook and a pen. He works on his English homework until his clock reads 6:30pm. He goes downstairs and sees that dinner is being served on the table.  
“Finn, can you please go get your sister and tell her that dinner’s ready?” Erica says.  
“Sure thing.” Finn turns back around and heads upstairs. Alyssa’s door is open only by the tiniest crack. Finn slowly and quietly opens the door and looks in. Alyssa is in her bed, in her bra and her blanket is covering her lower half. Her hand is underneath the blanket and she is touching herself! She moans and Finn doesn’t know what is happening so he watches with curiosity. She has an orgasm and then she finishes. She glances at the door and sees Finn looking at her.  
“Finn! What the fuck!” Alyssa shouts, pulling the blanket over herself.  
“I’m sorry.” I came to tell you that dinner’s ready.” He replies.  
“Wait outside.” She says, pissed off. Finn exits the room and stands in the hallway. Alyssa starts getting dressed. She exits her room and they start to head towards the stairs. Alyssa pushes Finn and presses him into the wall. She grabs him by the collar.  
“Don’t you dare say a word about what happened just then. If you do, I swear to god, I’ll fucking murder you.” She says. “Do you understand?” Finn nods, nervously. She lets go of his shirt and pushes him towards the stairs.

Erica and Jim are sitting at the table when they come downstairs. Finn looking pale and Alyssa looking red in the face.  
“Is everything ok?” Erica asks.  
“Yeah, we’re all good.” Alyssa replies. She and Finn sit down but Alyssa secretly gives him the death stare.  
“So, Alyssa, how’s Ryan?” Erica asks. Ryan is Alyssa’s boyfriend. They had been dating for over a year. Alyssa’s mood changes.  
“He’s good. I’m going to see him tomorrow at school.” She says.  
“How long have you two been going out, again?” Erica asks.  
“It’s about to be a year and 2 months. I’m going to see him this Sunday to celebrate.” Alyssa says.  
“Wow, that’s so cool.” Erica says, smiling. Everyone then continues eating dinner.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day: Tuesday 

Alyssa and Finn get ready to go to school. When they finish getting ready, Erica puts on her blazer and grabs her keys.  
“Alyssa, can you please take Finn to school? Oh, and I’m gonna need you to pick him up after as well.” Erica says.  
“*sigh* Ok. Alright, Shithead, you heard her.” Alyssa says, giving Finn an annoyed look. Alyssa grabs her keys and she and Finn head out the door. 

They walk in the front yard towards Alyssa’s car. They both hop in and she turns on the ignition. They drive off away from the house and towards the schools.

They arrive at Townsville Middle and Alyssa puts the brake on. Finn takes off his seatbelt and gets out of the car.,  
“Well, piss off. Have fun but don’t do anything stupid.” Alyssa says, smiling. Finn waves goodbye and walks off. Alyssa turns the car on again and drives off. Finn meets up with his two closest friends, John and Daniel. They have a small conversation until the bell goes. 

Alyssa arrives at the Townsville High parking lot and meets up with her friends and her boyfriend, Ryan. She jumps on him and kisses him passionately. She and all her friends are the most popular in the entire school. Everyone talks until the bell rings. They all head inside to their different classes. Alyssa and Ryan head to Math together. 

They sit down at the back of the room where they usually sit and start flirting with each other.  
“Alyssa! Ryan! If you two don’t stop flirting with each other, I’m gonna split you apart.” The teacher says, pointing to them.  
“Sorry, Miss, can’t help it.” Alyssa says, pulling a cheeky smile. Under the desk, she places her hand on Ryan’s thigh, close to his crotch. The teacher shakes her head at them and then continues teaching.

At Townsville Middle School 

Finn and his friends, John and Daniel are spending their PE lesson outside. They are doing Jumping Jacks.  
“*panting* I hate PE.” Finn says, trying to get his breath back.   
“Me too.” John says.  
“Me three.” Daniel replies. They all stop jumping for a few seconds.  
“Hey! Why did you guys stop?! Keep going!” The PE teacher shouts. All three boys sigh at the same time and keep doing Jumping Jacks. The class finishes and then heads back to the locker rooms and they all get changed.

Finn is now in Math and is bored out of his mind.

At Townsville High School

Alyssa is by herself in English. The teacher is reading Romeo and Juliet to the class. Just then, there is a knock on the door. Alyssa looks to see a woman standing there. She looks back at the teacher.   
“Alyssa Wolfhard?” The woman asks. Alyssa looks at the woman. “Can you come with me, please?” The woman’s name tag reads; Nancy. Alyssa packs up her things and follows Nancy out into the hallway.   
“Alyssa, the staff at Townsville Middle School want to see you in their office.” Nancy says. Alyssa gives a confused look.   
“Ok. Can I drive my car there?” She asks.  
“Sure, no problem.” Nancy replies. Alyssa goes out to the parking lot, gets in her car, turns it on and drives to the middle school.

Alyssa arrives at the middle school, gets out of the car and quickly walks to the front office.  
“Are you Alyssa Wolfhard?” The lady behind the desk asks.  
“Yes, I am.” She replies.   
“We’ve been expecting you.” The lady says. Alyssa, once again, gives a confused look and she follows the lady into a smaller office room. The principal of the school is sitting at his desk.   
“Thank you for coming in, Alyssa. You might want to sit down.” He says. Alyssa closes the door and sits down.   
“This morning your mom, Erica, was driving to work when she hit another car. The two cars crashed and..... she died on the scene of the crash.” The Principal explains. Alyssa starts crying and the Principal hands her a box of tissues. The lady from behind the front desk appears in the doorway.   
“Loretta, can you please go get Alyssa’s younger brother, Finn?” The Principal says to her. She nods her head and leaves.

Finn is working on a sheet in Math. Loretta knocks on the door. The teacher opens it.  
“Finn Wolfhard, can you come with me to Principal McCormack’s office?” Loretta says. Finn packs up his stuff and follows Loretta to the office. 

When Finn walks into the office, he notices his sister crying. She turns around and looks up at him.  
“Finn!” She leaps out of her seat and wraps her arms around him.   
“What’s going on?” Finn asks. Alyssa lets go of him and tells him what happened.  
“Something terrible happened to Mom,” She says, through tears. “On the way to work, she got into a car accident and now.... she’s dead.” Alyssa breaks down crying. Finn stands there, speechless.  
“You two may go home if that’s what you want.” Principal McCormack says. Alyssa nods her head, she and Finn leave the office. 

Alyssa and Finn get into her car and then drive off. They pass the scene of Erica’s crash but she wasn’t there. They keep driving until they reach home. They hop out and go inside. 

While inside, Alyssa starts to call out.  
“Mom! Mom, are you home?”   
No answer. They were alone. Alyssa runs upstairs to the master bedroom. Finn also goes upstairs but he goes into his own room and cries himself to sleep.

Alyssa looks through Erica’s belongings and cries, wishing that she was still alive and here.

An hour later, Jim comes home. He stands in the kitchen holding a photo of Erica. He then pulls out his laptop and googles “funeral bookings” and “casket sales”. 

Finn and Alyssa had fallen asleep in their own beds by the time dinner was ready. Jim goes upstairs and wakes them up. They walk downstairs and pick at their food, obviously really upset. Mom was nowhere to be seen and she wasn’t sitting in her chair at the table.

They finish dinner and go their separate ways. Alyssa and Finn both cry themselves to sleep.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day: Wednesday

Alyssa sits by herself on a bench at school. Ryan spots her and sits next to her.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asks. Alyssa is looking at the ground.  
“I think we need to break up.” She replies, sniffing.  
“What? Why?” He asks. Alyssa looks up and at Ryan.  
“My Mom just died yesterday. And if I don’t have the woman who showed me love, there’s no way I can love anyone except for my family.” Alyssa has a tear in her eye. She looks off to the side and sees Finn waving at her to come over to him. Alyssa gets up from the bench but Ryan says;  
“Wait, am I at least coming to the funeral?”  
“No.” She replies. She sits back down.  
“Why?” He asks.  
“We’re only having a small amount of guests and it’s going to be close family.” She says. She starts to get up out of her seat.  
“Can’t we talk about it?” Ryan asks. Finn waves at Alyssa again.  
“No. I have to go; my brother needs me.” She says and before Ryan could say anything else, Alyssa and Finn had already walked off.

Hours later after dinner

Alyssa walks out of the bathroom with a towel on her head. She walks past Finn’s room and hears crying. The door was open a little and Alyssa peaks in. What she saw shocked her and broke her heart. Finn was standing in front of his mirror, lifting up his shirt, revealing a GIANT RED MARK. Finn sniffs through tears and starts running gentle fingers over the sore.  
“Oh my god, Finn! What happened?” Alyssa says as she enters his room. He quickly pulls his shirt down and his eyes grow wide.  
“N-nothing.” He says. Alyssa walks over and lifts up his shirt. “Who did this to you?” She asks. Finn looks away in shame before answering.  
“Dad did it.”  
Alyssa wraps her arms around him and caresses his black hair. “How could he do such a thing like that?” She says. Finn shrugs his shoulders and pain shoots through him. He grips his side.  
“Ahh. It really hurts.” He says. Alyssa gets an idea.  
“Wait there.” She leaves his room and goes into hers. She grabs a bottle of moisturiser and then leaves. She goes back into Finn’s room and shuts the door. She holds up the bottle to Finn.  
“This might not help with the pain but it’s worth a try. Lay down.” She jerks her head towards Finn’s bed and he lays down. Alyssa massages the moisturiser into his skin.  
“Thank you. It did help, actually.” He says.  
“You’re welcome.” She replies. Finn looks to the door, worried.  
“Alyssa, can you sleep with me in my bed tonight? I don’t Dad to come in and hurt me again.” He asks.  
“Sure.” She says. They both get into Finn’s bed and she turns off the light. Finn cuddles into her and she hugs him back. They both fall asleep. 

The next day: Thursday, Funeral Day

Finn and Alyssa wake up to the sound of rain and dark grey clouds. Today was Mom’s funeral.  
“Morning, Finn.” Alyssa says. She doesn’t even bother to say the word ‘good’.  
“Is Mom’s funeral today?” He asks, quietly and tiredly. She slowly nods her head and Finn rubs his eyes. They both get out of Finn’s bed and Alyssa goes back to her room to let him get ready. Finn is wearing a plain black button-up shirt and black dress pants. Alyssa is wearing a medium length black dress with long sleeves. She also wears a plain pair of black heels. She isn’t wearing much makeup. Finn and Alyssa exit their rooms at the same time and Finn holds out his arm and Alyssa links hers in his. They make their way downstairs and to the kitchen. Alyssa grabs her keys and then they go out the front door. They hop into Alyssa’s car and then drive off. 

They arrive at the venue and see Dad talking with relatives. Finn and Alyssa go inside and take their seats, front-row-centre. Erica’s casket is in front of them in the middle. The funeral director walks up to the podium. “Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the departure of Erica Wolfhard. I would like to ask her first child, Alyssa, up to the podium to say her goodbyes.” He says. Finn rubs Alyssa’s back as she gets up, carrying a piece of paper and a red rose. She stands behind the podium.  
“Mom, I love you so much. Words cannot explain how much you mean to me. You are my world, my universe, my everything. I wished this day would never come but I guess it was closer than we expected.”  
Alyssa starts crying.  
“Every day, I would come home from school and I would see your beautiful face, smiling at me. You always laughed and went along with my jokes, especially when I called Finn ‘Shithead’.”  
A few people in the crowd laugh. Finn smiles.  
“There’s so much that I wish I could say to you but I guess we’ll have to play the waiting game until we see each other again. You were the only woman I trusted. I love you so much, Mom. This is my final goodbye.” Alyssa finishes her farewell and picks up her rose and walks over to the casket. There are flowers and a framed picture of Erica on it. Alyssa places the rose carefully on top of the casket. She places both hands on it, bends down and kisses the top of it. She sits back down next to Finn. The funeral director walks back up to the podium. He folds Alyssa’s paper and hands it back to her.  
“I would also like to invite Erica’s second child, Finn, up to the podium to say his goodbyes.” He says. Finn gets up out of his seat but this time, there wasn’t any paper, just a small white flower. He stands behind the podium.  
“I love you, Mom. Even though we had grown distant, you’ll always be in my heart. Without you, I wouldn’t be the guy I am today. Whenever you were busy with work, you still made time for Alyssa and I. Now, we’ll have to live each day slowly and go wherever the road will take us,” Finn says. Alyssa looks up, remembering something Mom had said to her.  
“Wherever the road will take us.” Alyssa echoes in her head.  
“Like Alyssa said, you’re my world, my universe and my everything. I love you so, so much, Mom. Don’t you ever forget that.” Finn says, looking at the skylight as if he was talking to Mom. Finn could have sworn that a beautiful voice whispered “I won’t”. He sits back down and the director comes back up to close the service.  
“Thank you, everybody, for coming today. Please make your way outside to see the casket being lowered into the ground.”  
Everybody gets out of their seats and make their way to the cemetery. They all toss flowers onto the casket and then it gets lowered into Erica’s final resting place. People start to cry, Alyssa crying the most.

Hours later, back home

Alyssa sits on the front steps, listening to the quiet rain. Finn comes out carrying 2 mugs and a blanket is draped over his shoulder.  
“Hey. You looked a little bit cold.” Finn gives Alyssa a mug and puts the blanket on her. He sits down next to her on the steps.  
“Thanks.” She says.  
“Tomorrow at school, I’m performing with the class band in music and the teacher said I could invite you.” Finn says.  
“You’re in the music class?” Alyssa asks. He nods. “Sure, I can come.” She says. She gives Finn a hug. “How’s the sore?” She asks.  
Finn lifts up his shirt. “Slowly healing.” He says, they hug again.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The next day: Friday, Finn’s Performance

Alyssa drives Finn to his school and gets out the car with him. They walk into the music room where a lot of students and their parents are standing, chatting. Finn grabs Alyssa’s hand and leads her front-row-centre.  
“Ok, students, it’s time to set up your instruments.” The teacher says. The students run off from their parents and start setting up cords, amps and instruments. Finn sets up his guitar and a microphone with a stand.  
“Thank you, everybody for coming. We hope you enjoy our performance and I’d like to dedicate this song to my sister.” Finn says into the microphone, smiling at Alyssa. The band play Where Is My Mind by Pixies. Finn is singing to Alyssa’s surprise. They finish the song and the crowd cheers and applaud but Alyssa gives a standing ovation. The performance ends and everyone starts to pack up. Finn walks over to Alyssa.  
“That was so GOOD!” She says, giving him a huge hug. “I didn’t know you sing.”  
“Only for music class.” Finn replies.  
“Hey, Finn,” The teacher walks over to them. “That was a great performance. So, I was thinking for the minute and I’m going to give you an A.” She walks away.  
“An A!” Oh my, god, we have to celebrate.” Alyssa says. Finn nods. “What do you say, we go and get some milkshakes?” She says.  
“Yeah. Can I get chocolate?” Finn asks and Alyssa nods her head. 

Alyssa orders 2 chocolate milkshakes and she and Finn sit in a booth. They drink their shakes and chat for an hour. They drive back home with happiness in the air. They never knew how fast it would come crashing down.

One week later (Thursday)

The happiness didn’t stay for long. Jim continued to abuse Finn and now has started to abuse Alyssa. He also started drinking. He stopped talking to them and just sat on the couch, watching TV. Alyssa and Finn started to cry themselves to sleep, nearly every night. Things were not looking good for the family.

One day, Alyssa knocks on Finn’s door with a plan to make them happy again.  
“Come in.” Finn says and Alyssa walks in then closes the door.  
“Hey, I’ve been thinking about something Mom said to me one day.” She says.  
“And What’s that?” Finn asks.  
“One day, she said to me ‘if something ever happens to me, get Finn and yourself out of here. Go wherever the road will take you. It doesn’t matter where you go, just get yourselves out’. At the time, I didn’t know what she was talking about but then I realized that Dad was abusing her. I saw the red marks on her just like the ones on us. She wants us to leave because she didn’t want us getting hurt. I think we should pack our bags and leave.” Alyssa says.  
“You mean, like, run away from home?” Finn asks.  
“Exactly.” She says. “We’re clearly miserable here. I definitely think we should leave. What do you say?” She says.  
“I’m in.” Finn says. They shake hands, making their deal.  
“Start packing now and tonight, we leave tomorrow when Dad’s at work.” Alyssa says. She leaves Finn’s room. He gets out his luggage bags and starts packing his clothes, shoes and toiletries. Alyssa does the same. 

They eat and finish their dinner then continue packing. They help each other pack up their belongings. Alyssa and Finn go to sleep with high hopes.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day: Runaway (Friday)

Dad had already left for work when Alyssa and Finn woke up. They pack the last things including laptops, phones, chargers and earphones. Alyssa grabs her AUX cord and she also grabs $1000 from Dad’s safe. They grab all their stuff and start packing Alyssa’s car. They finally drive off and away from 5011, Marilyn Drive.  
“Alyssa, can we make a quick stop at the school? I wanna say goodbye to my friends.” Finn says.  
“Sure.” She replies. They pull up at Townsville Middle School and Finn gets out the car. He spots his friends and runs over to them.  
“Guys!” He says.  
“Finn, hey, ready to go inside?” John says. Finn shakes his head.  
“No. Alyssa and I are leaving town.” He says. His friends look shocked.  
“For how long?” Daniel asks.  
“Probably for good.” Finn replies. “This is goodbye.”  
“This is goodbye.” His friends repeat at the same time. They all ‘bro-hug’ and watch Finn and Alyssa drive away.

Alyssa pulls up at a gas station and starts filling up the car. She then goes inside to pay. She also grabs some candy, Pringles and 2 bottles of Coca-Cola. The clerk puts everything into a plastic bag and Alyssa pays then leaves. She hops back in the car and gives one of the bottles of Coke to Finn.  
“Why did you get the 2 litre bottles?” He asks.  
“More for the road and, I don’t know why but they were cheaper.” She replies and she and Finn both open the bottles.  
“To a new start.” Alyssa says and they ‘clink’ the bottles together and take a sip. Finn burps loudly. Alyssa turns her head towards him, giving him a funny look.  
“Classy.” She comments with sarcasm. They drive off from the gas station. They leave Townsville and enter the highway. 

The drive, talk and listen to music from Alyssa’s phone from the AUX cord. 

“What’s that?” Finn asks, pointing to a small electronic device that looks like an external hard drive.  
“That’s a portable Wi-Fi modem. It’s giving my car internet but you have to be within 5 meters.” Alyssa explains.  
“Why am I still on data?” He asks.  
“Cause you’re not connected, yet.” She replies. “Go into the settings on your phone then go into the Wi-Fi setting and you should see one that says ‘Portable Modem’.” She says. Finn follows Alyssa’s instructions and then gets internet on his phone.  
“Thanks.” He says.  
“You’re welcome.”  
“It’s 12:30, should we get some lunch?” Finn asks.  
“I’ve heard of a place that does amazing hot-dogs.” Alyssa says.

They arrive at the hot-dog restaurant and Alyssa orders 2 hot-dogs. They collect their food and sit down.  
“I heard that you broke up with Ryan. Is that true?” Finn asks.  
“Yeah. I broke up with him because of Mom’s death. I couldn’t bear to love anyone apart from family.” Alyssa says.  
“Oh, ok.” Finn replies. They finish their food, get in the car and drive off again.

After 30 minutes of driving, Finn says;  
“Oh, god! I need to pee!”  
Alyssa pulls over on the side of the road and Finn runs out. He finishes and gets back in the car. They drive off again until it gets dark outside.  
“Hey, Alyssa? It’s getting dark. Maybe we should pull over and go to sleep?” Finn says.  
“Yeah, good thinking.” Alyssa says and then yawns. She pulls over on the side of the highway and they both fall asleep.

Back in Townsville

Jim had just come home from work. He works in the military and he’s not really home that often.  
“Hey, guys, I’m home.” He says, sounding pissed off.  
He looks around the house but no one is to be seen. He opens his safe and sees that his money is gone.  
“For fuck’s sake!” He shouts. He sits down on the couch, opens a can of beer and watched TV.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

The next day: Saturday

Alyssa wakes up first but notices that Finn’s hand is on her boob.  
“Finn, what the fuck?!” She yells, yanking his hand away. He wakes up.  
“I’m sorry. I use my pillow as a hand-rest.” Finn replies, half mumbling.  
“Just shut up! We need to keep going.” Alyssa says, turning on the car’s engine. They continue to drive down the highway. Alyssa and Finn are talking but are interrupted by a song, Pine Point by PUP.  
“Oh my, god, this is my favourite song!” Finn says, excitedly.  
“Really? This is my favourite song, too!” Alyssa says, turning up the volume. They sing the whole song together. When the song is over, they start talking about ‘the good ol’ times’.  
“I remember the times when you used to dress up like a superhero and ‘fly’ around the house. You wore a bath towel as a cape and you had your underwear on your head.” Alyssa says.  
“Really! I don’t remember that.” Finn says. “What did you used to call Mom?” He asks.  
“Beautiful Lady.” She replies. Finn nods.  
“Can I tell you a secret?” He asks.  
“Mhmm.” Alyssa replies, her eyes on the road.  
“This is the first time in a while I’ve actually done anything fun. I’m just so happy that my own sister is with me. I can’t imagine what it would be like if we stayed.” Finn says. He grabs his can of yesterday’s Pringles and starts eating them. “Is there a secret you could tell me?” He asks. Alyssa hesitated before answering.

“I’m not you’re real sister.” She says. A piece of a Pringle falls out of Finn’s mouth. He is shocked and pale in the face.  
“What?!” He says, his big, brown eyes wide open.  
“I was adopted.” Alyssa says. “Mom and I were going to tell you on your 16th birthday but I guess that plan went out the window.” She says.  
“How old were you?” Finn asks.  
“I was 5.” She replies.  
“Mom had always wanted a girl but the first child was a boy. So she got rid of him, if you know what I mean.” Alyssa says.  
“You mean that she -.” Finn says but Alyssa cuts him off.  
“How did she do it?” He asks. Alyssa looks around quickly with shifting eyes. She leans over to Finn.  
“Coat-hanger.” She whispers. His jaw drops open.  
“Oh god!” He says.  
“Mom didn’t wanna risk having another boy so she decided to adopt. Alyssa has a flashback to when she was in the orphanage. One day, she went to the orphanage and asked to adopt a girl. The owner took her into a large room where a whole lot of girls were playing. Mom wanted a girl that looked like her. I was playing by myself and I looked up and saw her. We looked at each other and instantly knew that it was meant to be. Apparently, I gave Mom the biggest smile when I saw her. She filled out the paperwork and made me her daughter. And 3 years later, Mom fell pregnant and she had you." Alyssa's flashback is over. She quickly glances at Finn. "And now, I’m stuck with you, Shithead. You’re the only family I’ve got, now. Don’t you dare give up on me or Mom for that matter.” Alyssa says. Finn is speechless.  
“That is amazing.” He says. They are still driving.  
“We should see if we can find somewhere to spend the night.” Alyssa says. 

She finds a motel and pays for a room. They go to their room and see there are 2 double beds. They unpack their stuff. Alyssa sets up her portable Wi-Fi and connects the phones and laptops to it. Alyssa grabs a sparkly, black piece of clothing, her makeup bag and she goes into the bathroom.

Finn is on his motel bed, playing around on his laptop. Alyssa opens the bathroom door and walks out. She is wearing a long, black, rhinestone dress and beautiful black, platform heels. Her hair and makeup have been done up, too.  
“Oh my god! You look so… beautiful!” Finn exclaims.  
“Thanks. I was going to wear this to prom but not anymore.” Alyssa says. She grabs something else from her luggage. It was neatly folded and she gives it to Finn.  
“Here. This is for you.” She says. Finn unfolds the items and discovers that she gave him a suit (*similar to one the REAL Finn Wolfhard wore at the Golden Globes 2017*).  
“Put it on, we’re going out to dinner, tonight.” Alyssa says. Finn goes into the bathroom and puts on the suit. He then walks out with it on. “You’ve got good taste.” Finn says, looking at himself in the mirror.  
“I wanna be an Interior Designer. What do you expect?” She says, laughing.  
“Fair enough.” Finn replies.  
“Come on, let’s go.” Alyssa says. They get into the car and drive to The Hills Restaurant, a really nice place hours away from Townsville.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

When they arrive, it’s dark outside and the only light source is coming from the restaurant. Finn and Alyssa link arms and walk inside. They get assigned to a circular booth and sit down. Alyssa and Finn pick up their menu’s and start reading.  
“What are you gonna get?” Alyssa asks.  
“I was thinking the lasagne.” Finn replies.  
“Really! I was thinking the same thing. Should we get that together?” She says, smiling. Finn nods, smiling back. Just in time, a waitress comes up to them to take their order.  
“Hello, what can I get you?” She asks.  
“Can we please get two lasagnes with a side of fries?” Alyssa says.  
“Would you like a side of salad, too?” The waitress asks. Alyssa turns to Finn.  
“Do you wanna get salad from the buffet?” She asks. He nods. Alyssa turns back to the waitress.  
“No, thank you, we’ll just get some from the buffet.” She says.  
“Is that all for tonight?” The waitress asks.  
“Yes, that’s it. Thank you.” Alyssa says.  
“Won’t be long.” The waitress walks away. Alyssa turns back to Finn. He looks like he’s deep in thought.  
“Are you ok?” She asks.  
“I love you.” He says. Alyssa’s face lightens up.  
“That is the first time you’ve said that to me in years.” She says.  
“I don’t know; I’d thought I’d say it.” Finn says, shrugging his shoulders. Alyssa leans over and kisses Finn on the cheek.  
“Thank you. I appreciate it. It shows that you really care about me as a sister.” She says.  
“You’re welcome.” Finn replies. She puts her hand on his cheek and caresses it with her thumb. He smiles.  
“I’m gonna go get us some drinks.” Alyssa says. She gets up and walks over to the bar and orders two Cokes. She walks back over to their table with two tall glasses of Coca-Cola. Their waitress comes back with their food.  
“Thank you.” Finn and Alyssa say together. They start eating. While they are eating, they start talking again.  
“So, why do you call me Shithead?” Finn asks.  
“One day, you were annoying me and I called you a Shithead. Ever since then, I’ve been calling you that just because, why not. It was just a funny nickname I came up with.” Alyssa explains. They continue eating. A burst of laughter comes from the other side of the restaurant.  
“Sounds like they’re having fun.” Finn says.  
“Definitely.” Alyssa replies. They finish their dinner.  
“Is that it?” Finn asks.  
“No. we’ve still gotta have dessert.” She says.  
“Oh, ok. What should we get?” Finn says.  
“I’ve heard that this place does the best vanilla cheesecakes!” Alyssa says. “Normally, cheesecakes are this size (Alyssa holds up her hands with a small gap) but here, they’re this big (holds up her hands with an even bigger gap). They’re two times bigger than the normal cheesecake.” She says.  
“We should get that, then!” Finn says.  
“Oh, but it’s a little expensive.” Alyssa says, faking disappointed. “Oh wait, (she opens her wallet) I’ve got plenty!” She says with a big grin.  
Finn’s jaw drops open.  
“Where did you get all that?” He asks, amazed.  
“I took it from Dad’s safe the morning we left home.” She explains.  
“So does this mean, we get cheesecake?” Finn asks. Alyssa nods, smiling.  
“Yes!” He excitedly whispers, holding his fist to his chest. She sees their waitress and waves to her. She walks over to Alyssa and Finn.  
“So, I’m guessing, you would like dessert?” The waitress asks.  
“You would be correct.” Alyssa replies, laughing and nodding.  
“Alright, what can I get you?” The waitress asks. Her name-tag says; Katherine.  
“Can we please get the vanilla cheesecake?” Alyssa asks.  
“Sure. Sliced or whole?” Katherine asks. Alyssa looks at Finn with a cheeky grin.  
“Whole, please. Can we also get a take-away box for the road?” She asks.  
“Sure. Coming right up. Won’t be long.” Katherine says and then walks away.  
“Thank you so much, Alyssa. This is amazing.” Finn says.  
“You’re welcome.” Alyssa replies. Katherine walks back to their table with a box.  
“Thank you.” They both say. Alyssa opens the box and there’s a vanilla cheesecake with two slices cut for them. Also inside the box, there is a hard-plastic cake-cutter. She puts the two slices on some plates. They dig in straight away. After a couple of bites, Finn starts thinking.  
“Alyssa?” He says. She looks at him, giving him her attention.  
“Where did Dad work?” He asks.  
“He works for either the Army or the Navy, I can’t remember. He killed a lot of people, who are our enemies.” Alyssa says.  
“I’m kinda glad that he was away a lot. All he did at home was watch TV.” Finn says.  
“Yeah, me too.” Alyssa says. They both take their lasts bites. She smiles.

Two tall men, dressed in all black, walk through the door. Alyssa instantly recognises them. Her smile fade away, quickly.  
“Oh, no.” She says.  
“What’s wrong?” Finn asks, concerned.  
“See those guys who just walked in?” Alyssa asks.  
“Mhmm.”  
“Well, they’re two of Dad’s enemies. They probably trying to hunt down Dad and kill him.” She says.  
“What are we gonna do?” Finn asks.  
“Underneath my dress, attached to my leg, are two guns. One for me, one for you. Can you get them?” Alyssa whispers.  
“How do I not make it look obvious?” Finn whispers.  
“Pretend to drop your fork.” She whispers. Finn slides his fork off the table and goes underneath to get the 2 hand guns. He reaches a hand up Alyssa’s dress. Under the table, Finn makes disgusted facial expressions. He finally grabs the guns and puts the fork on the table and the guns on the seat.  
“Please don’t make me do that again.” Finn says. Alyssa shakes her head. She looks at the men and sees them pulling their guns out. Alyssa leaps up out of her seat.  
“EVERYBODY DOWN!” She screams. People are looking confused until the first gunshot is heard. 

Everybody starts running and screaming. Alyssa and Finn start shooting at the men.  
“Katherine, get everyone out!” Alyssa shouts. One woman gets shot in the leg and her young daughter stands next to her, scared.  
“Mommy!” She says.  
Another bad guy walks in and grabs Finn.  
“Alyssa!” He screams. Alyssa turns around looking horrified.  
“Get the fuck away from my brother!” She yells. She punches the guy in the face and shoots him until he's dead. Finn runs to Alyssa and leaps into her arms. Everybody continues to shoot until the bad men are out of ammo. Alyssa and Finn fire their last bullets and finally kill the bad men.  
Alyssa goes over to the woman who got shot in the leg. She and her young daughter are crying.  
“Finn, I need a first aid kit.” Alyssa says. Finn finds a kit behind the counter. She grabs some bandages and starts wrapping the woman’s leg. “Is Mommy going to be ok?” The little girl says, sniffling.  
“She is going to be just fine.” Alyssa says. The girl hugs her.  
“Thank you.” She says.  
“You’re welcome.” Alyssa replies, softly. She turns to the woman.  
“You should be alright, now.” Alyssa says.  
“Thank you.” The woman says. Alyssa gives her a small smile. Alyssa turns around and sees Finn sitting at their table. She walks over to him. She sits down and cuddles him, comforting him. Alyssa sees Katherine close by.  
“Katherine!” Alyssa calls her over. Katherine walks over.  
“Here, this is for our dinner.” Alyssa says, pulling money out of her purse. “I’m so sorry what happened.” She says. Katherine takes the money.  
“That’s alright. You didn’t mean it.” Katherine walks away. Alyssa turns to Finn.  
“Come on, let’s go.” She says. She and Finn leave The Hills Restaurant.

The car ride back to the motel was silent. They arrive and go back to their room. They get changed into pyjamas. Finn sits on his bed as stiff as a board.  
“Are you ok?” Alyssa asks.  
“Just in shock.” He replies. Alyssa hugs Finn. “Thank you for protecting me.” He says.  
“I will never let anyone hurt you.” She kisses Finn’s forehead. Alyssa goes back to her bed and they both go to sleep.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

The Next Day: Sunday

Alyssa and Finn decide to spend the day hanging out at the motel. They play around on their phones and laptops. Finn is on Facebook looking at photos and statuses. He looks disappointed. Alyssa looks at him.  
“What’s wrong?” She asks.  
“Today is the Townsville Middle School Dance.” Finn replies.  
“And?” She says.  
“I asked out this girl I liked, Indie, but she rejected me and called me a creep.” He explains.  
“Indie? Isn’t she the little blonde bitch that sits on the front stairs every morning?” Alyssa asks.  
“Yeah. And she lives on Lipton Avenue.” Finn says.  
“Lipton Avenue?! That’s where all the rich people live.” She exclaims.  
“Yep. That’s her, Little-Blonde-Rich-Bitch.” He says, disappointed. Alyssa thinks for a few seconds.  
“Tell you what, how about I make you your own middle school dance?” She says. Finn looks up with hope.  
“Come on. Up.” Alyssa says, holding out her hands. Finn stands up and puts his hands in hers. She plays a song and they start dancing together.  
“This isn’t so bad, is it?” Alyssa says.  
“It’s a little weird considering you’re my sister but it’s good.” Finn replies. They finish dancing.  
“Thank you.” He says.  
“You’re welcome.” She replies. They separate from their hug. 

They continue to spend their day at the motel. They have the left-over cheesecake for lunch. The weather is too cold to go in the motel swimming pool and they didn’t bring their swimsuits. Finn decides to have a shower. While in the shower, Finn starts to think about something. He shakes his head, letting the thought go for a little while. There’s a knock on the door.  
“Finn, when you get out of the shower, I need you to start packing your luggage. The motel fee is going up.” Alyssa calls out from behind the door.  
“Ok. Won’t be long.” Finn calls back. He turns off the water, gets out the shower, dries himself off and gets dressed.

He walks out of the bathroom and Alyssa has already packed up her luggage. Finn starts to pack. When he finishes, they both sit down on their beds for the last time.  
“Hey, Alyssa?” Finn says.  
“Yeah.”  
“What were you doing in your bed when you yelled at me?” He asks.  
“Oh my, god. We are not talking about this right now.” Alyssa says, annoyed.  
“Please! I wanna know.” Finn says.  
“I said no. Come on, get in the car, we have to go.” She says.  
They pack their luggage into Alyssa’s car, hop in and leave the motel.

It is dark outside. They drive down the highway. Finn is looking for things to talk about when he remembers his question.  
“You didn’t answer my question.” Finn says.  
“Really, you’re still on about that?” Alyssa asks.  
“Mhmm.” He replies.  
“(sigh) Fine, I’ll tell you. I was masturbating.” She says.  
“Huh? What’s that?” Finn asks, confused.  
“You don’t know what that is? Didn’t Mom ever tell you?” Alyssa says.  
“No.” He replies.  
“Well, for a guy, masturbating means touching your dick.” She explains.  
“Ok.” Finn says, half understanding and half still confused.  
“Do you want me to teach you?” Alyssa asks.  
“Yes, please.” He says. Alyssa pulls over on the side of the road. “Hop out.” She says. She and Finn both get out of the car. Alyssa leans on the hood of the car on her side and Finn stays on his side.  
“What do I do?” He asks.  
“First, pull your pants halfway down.” Alyssa says. “I can’t believe I’m doing this!” She whispers to herself.  
“Done.” Finn replies.  
“Spit on your right hand.” She says. She hears Finn spit on his hand. “Wrap your hand around your dick.” She says.  
“Done.”  
“Now, stroke up and down. Watch my hand.” She does the hand gesture.  
“Ok, I’m doing it.” Finn says. He lets out a small moan.  
“You can go faster if you need to.” Alyssa says.  
“Sure. How long do I have to keep doing this?” He asks.  
“Until you cum.” She replies.  
“What?!” Finn asks.  
“White liquid will come out but that’s normal.” Alyssa explains.  
“Ok.”  
Just then, a woman in a black SUV pulls up behind them.  
“Finn, stop!” Alyssa says, half hissing. He stops what he was doing. The woman gets out.  
“Are you ok?” She asks.  
“Yeah, we’re fine. Just having a rest.” Alyssa replies.  
“Ok, kids, be safe now. Bye.” The woman says. She goes back to her car and drives off.  
“Should I continue?” Finn asks.  
“Yeah.” Alyssa replies. Finn spits on his hand again and then continues to masturbate. Alyssa hops into the car to give him some privacy. He starts moaning and continues to stroke himself. He cums and it lands in the grass. He pulls up his pants and wipes off his hands with some wipes that Alyssa gave him. He gets back into the car, out of breath.  
“That was amazing! Thanks for teaching me that.” Finn says, panting.  
“That’s ok. Sounds like you had fun.” Alyssa replies.  
“Yeah.” He says. They both laugh and then they drive away.

“Alyssa, why do you masturbate?” Finn asks.  
“Well, it feels good and it takes the edge off of things. It helps me relax. I actually touched myself when you were asleep after what happened in the restaurant.” She explains.  
“Oh ok, maybe I should masturbate more often.” Finn says.  
“Yeah, you could, just do it in private.” Alyssa says. They continue to drive highway after highway. She gets a thought in her head.  
“Hey, Finn?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you… know what sex is?” Alyssa asks.  
“I’ve only heard of the word.” Finn says. Alyssa pulls over and gets out her phone.  
“Wow, there’s one just down the street.” She mutters under her breath. She puts her phone away and drives away. Alyssa turns down a side street and continues.  
“Where are we going?” Finn asks.  
“You’ll see.” Alyssa replies.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

They arrive at a strip club. They get out of the car. There is a Bouncer by the entrance. Finn and Alyssa are just about to walk in when;  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa! How old is he?” The Bouncer says, pointing at Finn.  
“15.” Alyssa replies.  
“Ok, you can come in but he can’t.” Bouncer says.  
“Please, sir, it’s for educational purposes." She leans in to whisper. "I’m teaching him about sex.” Alyssa says.  
“Fine, I’ll let you in but for education ONLY!” He says. He walks in with Alyssa and Finn.

There are women in their 20s in lingerie, there’s also a bar, stage, poles and stairs leading to separate rooms. A stripper in all black strokes a finger under Finn’s chin.  
“Hey, Cutie!” She says, winking at him. He holds back a smile.  
“He’s 15.” Alyssa says.  
“Sorry.” The stripper walks away.  
“I’ll see if I can get Candy for you.” Bouncer says.  
“Candy?” Finn and Alyssa say at the same time.  
“Candy is the best prostitute in this entire club.” He replies. “Everybody wants to see her. She is amazing at her work.” Bouncer adds.  
“What’s a prostitute?” Finn asks.  
“A woman that you pay money for sex.” He replies. In front stands a woman with a four-piece black lingerie set (decorated with crystals and diamonds), tall, black ankle boots and long, bright, pink hair.  
“Hey, Candy.” Bouncer calls. Candy turns around.  
“Joe, how are you my darling.” She says, giving him air-kisses. She has a sexy New York accent. Alyssa thought that Candy sounded like Lady Gaga whenever Gaga talked.  
“I have a young customer for you.” Joe says. Finn steps forward.  
“Wow, you are quite young.” Candy says, looking at him. “So what brings you in here, asking for my services?” She asks.  
“I’m being taught what sex is.” Finn replies.  
“Ok, I can do that but it won’t be free. I usually charge $70 an hour but since this is for educational purposes, I’ll make it $10.” Candy says.  
“Wow, really?! Thanks.” Finn says.  
“That’s ok. Now, let’s do this.” She says. Candy and Finn go upstairs and into a room.

Alyssa sits alone at a table. A guy spots her, walks over to her and starts a conversation.  
“Hey, I couldn’t help but notice, you’re sitting by yourself.” He says.  
“Oh, don’t worry. It happens all the time.” Alyssa says.  
“I’m Eric.” He replies. They shake hands.  
“I’m Alyssa. Your name sounds like my Mom’s name.” She says.  
“Erica?” Eric asks.  
“How did you know?” Alyssa asks, surprised.  
“I had a feeling. So, where is your Mom?” He asks.  
“She passed away a week and a half ago.” She says.  
“Oh, shit, I’m so sorry about that.” Eric says.  
“It’s ok. She was a beautiful lady. That was my nickname for her.” Alyssa says.  
“Nice. So, Alyssa, what brings you here?” Eric asks.  
“I’m teaching my 15-year-old brother about sex.” She replies.  
“In a club?” He asks.  
“Well, I certainly was NOT going to do it.” Alyssa says. “30 minutes ago, I taught him how to masturbate.” She adds.  
“Really?” Eric exclaims.  
“Yeah, I know, 15 and he’s never masturbated before.” Alyssa replies.  
“What’s your brother’s name?” He asks.  
“Finn.”  
“That’s an awesome name.” Eric says.

A few minutes later after talking, Eric asks;  
"So, do you have a boyfriend?"  
"I did until I broke up with him a week and a half ago." Alyssa replies.  
"May I ask why you broke up?" Eric asks.  
"It was because of my Mom's death. I didn't want to be with him any longer if I didn't have her." She says. Eric nods.  
"I understand fully. That seems like a good enough reason." He replies.  
"Though, I will admit, I have been very horny." Alyssa laughs. Eric laughs too.  
"That's a very weird thing to admit." He says.  
"What? This is a strip club. You can say anything sexually appropriate while here." Alyssa says, smiling.  
"Well, would you be interested in some good, fun sex?" Eric says, politely.  
"Do I have to pay you and vice versa." Alyssa asks, joking.  
"No." Eric laughs.  
"Then, sure, I'd love to have some fun sex." She replies, smiling.

Eric holds out his hand and Alyssa takes it. They sneak into a unisex bathroom. They lock themselves into a cubicle and start making out. He kisses Alyssa's neck and she reaches her hand down to the front of his pants. He gives a small, sexy laugh in her ear. They kiss each other intensely on the lips.  
"Do you have condoms?" Alyssa whispers.  
"Always." Eric replies. He pulls the small packet out of his jeans and he unbuttons them. He pulls them down to his knees and starts taking off Alyssa's clothing. He takes off her bra and her panties and she stands completely naked in the toilet stall. Eric gently pushes Alyssa against the wall and slowly pushes a finger into her vagina. He thrusts his finger in and out but he teases her when he pulls it out. He slips the condom on his dick.  
"What do you want?" He asks, seductively.  
"Your big, throbbing cock in my pussy." She replies, with a sexy undertone in her voice. She stands, naked, with her back against the wall. Eric steps forward and wraps his arms around her  
Eric pushes his dick into Alyssa and starts thrusting in and out slowly, picking up speed as they go along. Moans and whimpers can be heard from both of them. They both move in rhythm with each other. Eric thrusts faster and harder. After more faster and harder thrusts, Alyssa's moans grow louder and more constant. Just then, her orgasm hits and she moans loudly as Eric cums into the condom. He slows down his thrust before coming to a full stop. They stand, weak at the knees, holding each other. After a couple minutes, they decide to get dressed and head back to the main club. 

Finn is taking off his shirt and then his pants. Candy hands him a small, blue packet.  
"What's this?" He asks.  
"A condom. You put it over your penis." Candy replies. Finn puts on the condom and stands there, awkwardly.  
"Come here. Are you nervous?" She asks. He nods.  
"Do you want me to show you what normal sex is like?" Candy asks. Finn nods again. Candy starts to take off her lingerie. Once undressed, she lays down on a bed.  
"Climb on top of me." She says. Finn slowly and nervously makes his way to the bed.  
"Don't be scared, ok? I'm here for you. I'm here to help you." Candy adds. He climbs on the bed and on top of her.  
"Now, put your penis inside of me, slowly." She says, softly and kindly. Finn does so. A small moan comes out of Candy's mouth.  
"Now, thrust your hips in and out." Candy instructs. Finn follows, moving his hips in a rhythmic way. Finn moans and so does Candy.  
"*moan* Now, keep going." She says. They continue to have sex.

Alyssa and Eric are sitting at their table, a little sweaty and flushed from their little, fun encounter in the bathroom a while ago.  
"Can I get you a drink, Alyssa?" Eric asks.  
"No, thank you. I have to drive." She replies.  
"Oh, ok, I'm catching a taxi." He says. Alyssa looks at her phone.  
"God, what's taking them so long? It's literally been a hour." She says. "I mean, I've had sex way before I even came here but it doesn't take that long."  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine." Eric says. "I was wondering, would it be alright if we can have each other's numbers?"  
"I'm gonna have to disappoint. As much as I did have a lot of fun, this was just a one time thing, you know?" Alyssa says.  
"That's fine. I understand. Well, it was amazing meeting and also having sex with you." Eric says. She giggles.  
Finn and Candy walk down the stairs and Finn's heavy breathing is slowing slightly and his black hair, is messy and sweaty.  
"Looks like someone had fun." Alyssa comments. "Thank you so much for doing this." Alyssa says to Candy.  
"You're welcome." Candy says. Alyssa pays the discount of $10. She turns to Finn.  
"Ready to go?" She asks.  
"Yeah." He replies. They say goodbye to Candy, Eric and Joe, the Bouncer and exit the strip club. 

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Finn and Alyssa get back into Alyssa's car and head off. It starts to pour down with rain. All their stuff had been packed up in the car. Alyssa starts a conversation.  
"What took you so long back at the club." She asks.  
"After Candy and I had sex, we started to talk." Finn replies. "She said to me that her name was really Amber. Candy was just her working name and that everybody else had a fake name, too. Did you know that her pink hair is a wig?" Finn says.  
"A wig?" Alyssa asks.  
"Yeah, her real hair is brown underneath." He replies. "She showed me."  
"Shit!" She exclaims.  
"Her ex-husband left her when he found out about her job. Candy and Joe fell in love a year later and now they're married. He accepts her for who she is and he loves their jobs. Joe is the bouncer AND the co-owner. Candy is the Head-Prostitute and also Joe's co-owner." Finn says.  
"Sounds like you two had a really conversation." Alyssa replies.  
"And not only that but, apart from Joe, our sex was the best she's had in years." Finn says.  
"Wow, really?!" Alyssa exclaims.  
"Yeah! Everybody she gets assigned to always wants to do something weird." He replies.  
"*small laugh* Your first time having sex and you're already a natural." She comments, smiling. Finn gives a small laugh.   
"Hey, Alyssa?" Finn asks.  
"Mhmm?" She replies.  
"Who was that guy you were talking to before?" He asks.  
"His name is Eric. He saw me sitting by myself so he started a conversation." Alyssa replies.  
"When I came out with Candy, both of you looked a little sweaty." Finn says. Alyssa shakes her head, giggling slightly.  
"We had sex in the bathroom." She says.  
"Really?" He asks.  
"Yes, Finn. Shut up!" Alyssa laughs.  
"Did you get his number?" Finn asks.  
"No. I said to Eric that it was only a one-time-thing. I guess it wouldn't really make sense if we exchanged numbers if we weren't gonna see each other ever again. We only went to the club because Candy was teaching you how to have sex." Alyssa explains.  
"Ok. Fair enough." He replies. 

It starts to rain even harder and Finn could spot some lightning strikes.   
"Hey, Alyssa, we should find a place to stay. It's raining harder than before." Finn says.  
"Yeah, you're right." Alyssa replies. She finds a dirt road leading up to some mountains with caves that they can camp in. 

They arrive in an empty cave and unload their stuff. Alyssa sets up a fire in the fire pit that was in the cave. Finn sets up their sleeping bags. Alyssa starts cooking some sausages and eggs that she had brought. Finn uses the portable Wi-Fi to watch a movie. Alyssa brings over their dinner and sits down next to Finn. She gives him a sweet cuddle.  
"Can I watch with you?" She asks.  
"Sure." Finn replies, moving to make room for Alyssa. They eat their dinner, feel the heat from the fire and watch their movie.

An hour later

The movies finishes and Finn and Alyssa get into their sleeping bags to go to sleep.  
"Night, Finn."  
"Night, Alyssa."   
They go to sleep.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

The next day: Monday

It was still raining the next morning and the sky was dark. Finn and Alyssa wake up around the same time.   
"Mornin', Sis." He says.  
"Mornin', Shithead." She replies. They take turns getting dressed with Finn going first. Then Alyssa takes her turn.   
"So, what are we doing today?" Finn asks.  
"I don't know, I guess we'll stay here for the day." Alyssa replies.   
"Sounds good to me." He says.

They spend the cold, rainy day messing around with technology or eating snacks. Finn takes a small nap and Alyssa watches a movie.

An hour later

Alyssa's movie finishes and Finn wakes up.  
"Did you have a nice, little sleep." Alyssa says, looking at his black, messy hair. He rubs his eyes.  
"Yeah, I did." Finn replies. "Hey, is it ok if I go explore?" He asks.  
"Ok, Dora. Say hi to Boots for me." Alyssa jokes. Finn laughs and then walks off. Alyssa blows him a kiss.  
"Don't go too far!" She shouts after him.  
"I won't." Finn's voice echos through the cave. Alyssa adjusts her sitting position and sits up with her legs facing out in front of her. A couple minutes later, Finn comes back.  
"Find anything good?" Alyssa asks.  
"No, just rocks and very narrow paths." He replies. He spots a bunch of big rocks on the side wall.   
"Hey, I wonder if I can climb this." Finn says.  
"Oh my god, be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." Alyssa says.  
"I'll be careful. I used to climb the trees back home." He replies.  
"Alright, you can climb those rocks." She says. Finn starts climbing.

He steps on a big, loose boulder and it accidentally rolls straight towards Alyssa's legs. She lets out an EAR PIERCING SCREAM! Finn turns to see her legs crushed and a lot of blood leaking onto the dirt. Finn runs over to her.  
"SHIT! Alyssa, I'm so sorry!" He says, hugging her tightly and giving her hundreds of kisses. She starts to cry a lot, still yelling in agony.   
"MY LEGS!! Finn get if OFF!" Alyssa screams. Finn tries to push the large rock off of her legs but it doesn't move.   
"Finn, get somebody." She says through tears, gripping onto his pant leg.  
"Nobody's here." Finn replies, starting to cry. Alyssa tries to push the rock off but all it does is get her own blood all over her hands.  
"Call 911." She pleas.   
"They're too far, Alyssa." Finn replies, caressing her face, still crying. "I'm afraid to say but you're gonna lose too much blood." He adds.  
"Don't leave me!." Alyssa says, weakly.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Finn replies. "But there is something I could do." He says. He walks to the cave wall and picks up a medium sized rock. He sits down next to Alyssa.  
"W-What are you doing?" She asks. Finn holds the rock above his legs.  
"This."  
He starts SMASHING the rock on his legs over and over. Alyssa gasps in horror. His blood starts leaking on the dirt.   
"What the fuck have you DONE?!" Alyssa says, in shock.  
"I am NOT going to leave you to die. I wanna die with you." Finn says. He holds Alyssa's hand in his own. "I love you so much and I could never ask for a better sister, adopted or not." He gives her a big hug.  
"Are we going to die together?" Alyssa asks. Finn nods.  
"I love you, Alyssa." Finn says his final words.  
"I love you, Finn." Alyssa says her final words.

They hold hands, lie down on the dirt and wait to bleed out and die for love.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Epilogue

Alyssa and Finn wake up in a white, empty void. They are both dressed in white.  
"Finn!" Alyssa gives him a big hug.  
"Alyssa!" He says to her, hugging her back. They see a woman looking at them in the distance.   
"Mom?!" Alyssa'S eyes grow wide.  
"Mom!" Finn also says and they both run straight towards Erica Wolfhard. Erica picks them up in a giant hug.  
"I was with you the entire time you were on your trip." She says.  
"Oh god, you didn't see me masturbate or have sex with a prostitute, did you?" Finn asks.  
"Finn!" Alyssa says, laughing.  
"No, I made sure to stand next to Alyssa when you did that." Erica says. "But I also kept my distance when you were having sex with Eric." She adds.  
"You were standing next to me?" Alyssa asks, shocked.  
"I even sat in the back seat when you were driving." Erica says.  
"But our stuff was there. How did you fit?" Finn asks.  
"Spirits have their ways, Finn." She smiles.  
"Are we here to stay?" Alyssa asks.  
"Yes." Erica replies.  
"We love you, Mom." Finn and Alyssa both say.  
"I love you, too." Erica says. They all collapse to the floor, holding each other in a giant hug.

End of Chapter 12

End of Runaways


End file.
